


Maybe Another Hour

by WholesomeTaboo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Grandpa-Granddaughter Incest, Incest, One Shot, Rimming, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeTaboo/pseuds/WholesomeTaboo
Summary: Daughter being sent to her grandparents.
Kudos: 18





	Maybe Another Hour

“You alright down there?” He asked his granddaughter, whose face he was currently sitting on, his erect cock over her stomach dripping in pre. It obviously felt very good, but he couldn’t help worrying for her.

She didn’t get to answer as her father did for her. “I assure you she is more than alright. She can do this for hours if you ask, I’ve trained her well.” 

“You certainly have, for such a small tongue she’s putting in some real work.” Her grandpa groaned in pleasure. This was the first time he’s ever gotten rimmed, and it being done by the likes of a professional like his granddaughter definitely helped with the first experience.

“She’s all yours for the time being, need to start training up my son the same way I did your stool.” He said in a teasing way.

“Stool huh? At this rate I may very well be taking her up on that hours offer.” Her grandpas tone as a bit shy, not as dominant and commanding as her father, but she found it very endearing. Everything he said about her sounded like a compliment.

“My goodness, at the rate I’ll have to peel him off her if she ever wants to even eat.” The grandma sighed as she had walked into the room. She was happy that her husband had someone to take care of all his needs, but she still wanted to make sure her granddaughter was treated well.

“Is she not eating right now?” The father said in a smug tone. “Well I’ll leave you to it, I need to get back home.” He explained as he started to leave. “Bye sweetie! Treat your grandpa well now, I’ll pick you up once your brother’s training is getting stable!”

A few minutes later, the grandfather giving a pleasured groan. “Y-yeah, maybe another hour of this would be nice. Or 2. You don’t mind, do you?” 

She hummed in a disagreeing tone, she could do this for as long as he wanted.

The grandma gave another sigh at the 2 of them. “Be lucky that you’re cute.” She said and went off to start cooking, specifically not peeling him off.

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus Christ 4 oneshots in 1 night this suddenly became an issue.


End file.
